Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and third-generation (3G) and fourth-generation (4G) high speed data/Internet-capable wireless services. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
More recently, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been developed as a wireless communications protocol for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and other data terminals. LTE is based on GSM, and includes contributions from various GSM-related protocols such as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) protocols such as High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA). In these and other contexts, sessions that operate over networks such as 1× EV-DO, UMTS-based W-CDMA, LTE, and eHRPD can be supported on channels (e.g. radio access bearers, flows, etc.) for which a guaranteed quality level is reserved, which is referred to as Quality of Service (QoS). For example, establishing a given level of QoS on a particular channel may provide one or more of a minimum guaranteed bit rate (GBR) on that channel, a maximum delay, jitter, latency, bit error rate (BER), and so on. QoS resources can be reserved (or set up) for channels associated with real-time or streaming communication sessions, such as Voice-over IP (VoIP) sessions, group communication sessions (e.g., Push-to-Talk sessions, etc.), online games, IP TV, and so on, to help ensure seamless end-to-end packet transfer for these sessions. In certain cases, scheduled always-on (GBR) service for high-priority applications running on a user equipment (UE) or other suitable mobile device may be desirable to improve capacity (e.g., on the UE and/or the network that provides the always-on service) and further to improve resource network usage. For example, real-time communication often requires always-on service to ensure bi-directional IP communication. However, applications that use HTML, Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), JavaScript (JS), and other web clients currently lack the ability to leverage QoS in cellular networks using certain pervasive technologies, such as the WebRTC solution for VoIP, video telephony, and streaming services, among other things. Consequently, these and other web clients may suffer poor voice, video, and other media quality experiences in wireless networks due to higher loss, unguaranteed bandwidth, high jitter, or other performance degradations that may arise when QoS cannot be provided.